Melt For You
by cloismagic
Summary: Will Chase is as cheesy as a man can get. Frankie can see that firsthand... Winkie fluff with some humor. Set some time in the future.


**AN: Hey ho, this is my first official Whiskey Cavalier/Winkie fic and I am excited ! Taking a bit of a break with Suits fics to pursue this other couple that already own my whole damn heart. Special shout out to Selin for sending me the picture that inspired this story, and the rest of the winkie crew for dying with me over this ship every single day. Happy readings and enjoy!**

…

Frankie enters The Dead Drop late that Friday night, eyes scanning the bar for the rest of her team, but she only spots one.

"What the hell is the emergency?"

"Pizza's gonna get cold."

Frankie cocks her head to the side, eyes narrowing as they follow his hand where he points to the bar's countertop. She spots the cardboard box to the right of Will, immediately recognizing the logo from their favorite pizza place.

"You called me here for a cheap dinner?" Frankie starts walking in his direction, heeled boots clacking softly against the wood floors.

If it were by her voice alone, Will could have flinched. But the slight smirk she wore diluted that habit as she sauntered over to him, and he wanted to forgo his plans, kiss her then and there.

"I thought you _liked _pizza," he counters instead.

She rolls her eyes, dropping her bag on the nearest stool she scrounges for her phone. Will watches her intently, not daring to interrupt whatever it was his partner was doing. Finally, she fishes out her iPhone, entering her password and swiping a few times before she holds the phone out between them. Will blinks a few times before he looks down at the screen, reading the text he had sent her just twenty minutes ago.

"_Frankie, 911. Meet at Dead Drop ASAP. Don't be late. Important."_

"Am I missing something?" He shifts nonchalantly once he finishes reading his own text, trying to mask his true intentions with a facade he knows she can still see through.

Frankie pokes his chest with one swift finger, the motion making him wince and making him cry out a too whiny, _"Ow!"_

"If this is your own weird twisted version of a booty call, I'm gonna head out."

Will catches her wrist before she can turn to leave- even though he thinks he knows her pretty well by now to get that she's only toying with him. At least, he hopes.

"I had to make sure you were going to come here. On time."

"I'm always on time," she scoffs. He gives her a pointed look, "When it counts."

"Exactly."

"What, don't you trust me?" She raises her eyebrows in challenge.

"Not this again," Will sighs, loosening his hold on her slightly. Although, he knows the kind of power she has on him- _physically and emotionally- _and knows she could have easily escaped his grasp whenever she wanted to. He finds some comfort in that.

It's then that she finally breaks a smile, the one he's been seeing more and more of lately. "Okay, hot shot. Why the inconspicuous text?"

Their hands are still touching, except it's more of a gentle hold now, and he's mindlessly caressing her skin with his thumb. He hesitates for a moment, opens his mouth before closing it again, and he momentarily weighs the options of opting out- overthinking his motives and plans for the hundredth time that day.

"Will?" But it's that light spark in her eyes that reels him back in, something akin to concern mixed with amusement and annoyance. It's what he's recently claimed to call the Frankie stare. But he's not about to share that little detail with her, yet.

He clears his throat, hoping his charm smile could hide the cloak of nerves he wears, but he's not so sure she's convinced.

"You want some pizza?"

Frankie frowns for a moment, watching as he lets go of her hand to grab hold of the pizza box behind him.

"You- really dragged me all the way out here for a pizza date?"

He tries not to let the word _date _set his heart ablaze, but it does. Because while they now have a relationship- whatever it may exactly be- it's still new and he's still at that stage where every time she considers them to be anything but platonic, he has to mentally pinch himself.

Will laughs, albeit it sounds cracked to his own ears. He lifts the box with surprisingly steady hands, turning back to face Frankie, "Something like that?" He's about to open the box, but his anxiety grounds him once again, shutting it just as quickly, and he swears he could hear Frankie rolling her eyes before he looks back up.

"Just- know that you're either going to hate this or- not hate this."

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Just open the damn box."

"Okay," he sighs with a new boost of confidence- that, or fear Frankie might shoot him if he doesn't do it soon. With nimble fingers, he lifts the cardboard carefully, eyes cast downward until the lid is up, the aroma of melted cheese and garlic filling the air between them.

But Will barely notices, staring at Frankie closely. He catches the way her pupils dilate as the words in front of her register, green eyes turning dark hazel in the process. Then, he watches as the corner of her lips turn up, amusement washing over in a light laugh, completely melting his own heart all over again.

"You're a dork, you know that?" Will just shrugs, watching as her laugh fades and she bites her lip, almost in thought.

He tries not to let the nerves get to him again, given that they've already slept together, and he knows how she feels. But it's him and it's _her_, and he's never felt this way before. He wasn't going to try for the big gestures, knows Frankie doesn't need any of it. But he's a softie and a romantic- two things she would chastise him about, but he gets the feeling that she likes that about him... if her smiles were anything to go by.

So ,he just waits, pizza box in hand as his- partner in every sense of the word- glances between him and the box where the words _"Will you be my girlfriend… or is this too cheesy?" _were written on the underside of the lid.

The pizza is scalding, his hand becoming numb but all he can feel is his heart beating against his chest, waiting...

"Frankie?" But before he could ask anything else, she's glancing up at him with that shit-eating Frankie Trowbridge dork of a smile that he fell in love with- amidst all the hard armor that surrounds her, and she says, "Yes."

He grins so wide he thinks he could pass out or jump into a cartwheel in that moment, but all he manages to say is, "To being my girlfriend or it being too cheesy?"

She rolls her eyes, leaning up and grasping his face in her hands, "To both, you idiot," and she kisses him... _hard._

Will chuckles against her, itching to grab hold of her, but the box is still in the way. She seems to read him, however, in this uncanny mind synchrony way they have, and she pulls back to grab the box, placing it on the counter without bothering to close it again.

She's back in his arms in a flash, smiles clashing as they share another kiss. His arms encircle her, pulling her closer with each nip of lips and slight sweep of the tongue, savoring every second he gets to have with her.

He pulls back before she can deepen the kiss, and part of him is chastising himself for it, but in true Will Chase fashion, he just has to make sure.

"So… you didn't hate it? I mean, I _know _it was pretty corny and silly. And I know how much you hate these over the top of things, but…"

Frankie shrugs, using her thumb to wipe the faintest mark of her lipstick on his bottom lip. "If it was anyone else, I would have probably shot them, but for you? It wasn't so over the top."

"Really?"

She nods, "I would have expected balloons, or something written in the clouds."

Will shakes his head, "That would be more for the proposal."

Her face pales.

"I- too soon?"

Frankie only nods, willing her heart to steady as his words resonate with her. She wasn't delusional, she knew who he was- big dumb emotional heart, romantic gestures, and a plethora of too-cheesy lines. But still, she'd only recently gotten around to the fantasy idea of relationship labels, dating, and exclusively being with someone apart for the sex.

She sighs, the sound drifting into a soft laughter as she gazes down, hands running down his chest as she anchors herself to him.

"I just- I thought we already talked about this," she states quietly after a moment.

"To getting married?"

Her eyes widen, despite his own surprise question, and she punches his chest.

"_Jesus, _Frankie. I love you, but the bruises still hurt."

She shakes her head, a chuckle that sounded more like a scoff leaving her lips, "To being _together. _I thought we already talked about- this- _us. _Last week when we were-"

"Naked in front of the fire place?"

She bites her lip, eyes narrowing at his capacity to go from being the shy Boy Scout she loves to tease, to the flamboyant and overzealous lover she's come to know recently.

"How could I forget," she nearly purrs, catching the way his throat bobs, and she smirks in response, "But, yeah, you know. I didn't think there was a need for-"

"Labels."

"Exactly."

Will shrugs, "Well yeah, but, the next day we jumped right into another case, and then we had that sting operation in Venice… we just never really had more time to dash out the details."

Frankie nods, studying him, "So, basically this was just an excuse to be unnecessarily excessive?"

"You don't have to be mean about it."

Frankie scoffs at his pout, gently pushing out of his hold to sit on a stool. Will wordlessly follows suit, pizza box between them as he sits down.

"That wasn't mean."

"I thought you liked it!"

"I did!" She quickly defends. "I just never pictured you to be the guy who gets boyfriend ideas from Pinterest," she sasses, peeling off and popping a pepperoni into her mouth.

"That's- insulting. That's exactly the kind of guy I am."

Frankie laughs, full set of teeth showing at his ability to always make her so damn happy with all his dramatics.

"Hmm…" she munches on another piece of pepperoni, her right hand landing on his jean-clad knee, "And I love you for it." His own hand clasps on top of hers, both sharing warm smiles as their newfound reality sinks in.

After a beat, Frankie pulls away, reaching over to grab a slice of now slightly-cooled pizza. She could still feel his eyes on her, and before she takes a bite, says, "Just don't tell anyone I said that."

…

**AN: I have a bunch more stories planned that I really want to write for these two. Please let me know what you think and don't forget to keep live tweeting the hashtags #WhiskeyCavalier and #RenewWhiskeyCavalier during the live viewings on twitter, as well as tweeting/messaging ABCNetwork and ABC_Publicity telling them you want the show renewed. We need this show back! Ps, please follow our fan account for winkie on Instagram: winkievirus**


End file.
